


So paying for my ticket

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a girl, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Genderbending, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is late and Becky thinks back on their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So paying for my ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one-shot I wrote for a battle group contest over on Polyvore. 
> 
> Thought I'd share it here. :)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> *****I do not own any of the Marvel characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****

“ _Where the hell is he?”_

 

The brunette turned in a circle once again. She was supposed to meet Steve in front of the post office at 5 o'clock. It was their Friday tradition; meet in front of the post office and then walk three blocks over to catch a film. Normally, she'd arrive at their meet-up early, but today she got held up at the store and was several minutes late. The apology she prepared for Steve wasn't needed when it was apparent that the small, blonde male was no where to be found.

 

A fact that caused her concern to spike. She loved the boy dearly, but even she would be the first to admit that he brought trouble wherever he went. The very first time she met him was when she was five and had to physically drag three boys off of him. The boy had quickly scrambled to his feet before trying to go after them. Thankfully she had grabbed his collar to stop him before they turned their attention back on him. When he finally calmed enough for her to let go, she got a better look at the boy she just saved. With baggy clothes hanging off a body of skin and bones, disheveled blonde hair and blue eyes, angry blue eyes, that made up a thin, delicate face, he didn't look like much of a threat.

 

His words changed her opinion.

 

“I had 'em on the ropes.”

 

He wiped some blood away from his mouth before he finally looked at who stopped his fight. He seemed surprised that the small, blue-eyed, brunette girl in front of him had managed to drag the bullies away.

 

She simply shrugged at his response. “I heard a scuffle and thought you might need some back-up.” She then smiled and stuck out her hand. “I'm Becky, by the way. Jamie Rebecca Barnes, but everyone calls me Becky.”

 

Becky must have done something right because ever since then she's been dragging Steven Grant Rogers, the human equivalent of an aggressive chihuahua, out of trouble left and right.

 

That or joining in to cover his back.

 

And ten years later it wasn't any different.

 

_Clang!_

 

Becky's head snapped up and her musing was cut short when she heard the distinct sound of body hitting a trash can coming from the alley just two buildings down. She sighed and hurried off to lessen whatever beating her thick-headed friend was getting.

 

He was so going to be paying for her film ticket after this.

 


End file.
